With the development of voice interaction, controlling a terminal (such as a television and an air conditioner, and so on) by voice, or inputting data through voice has already been widely used. Currently, there are many problems in the voice interaction, such as, the voice recognition is not accurate, and is easily influenced by the environment, for example, if there exists noisy or background music, a voice signal acquired by a voice acquisition device includes a voice signal sent out by human and a surrounding noise signal, which causes that the terminal cannot accurately recognize the received voice signal, and the voice recognition is not accurate enough.